Pokemon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Short point of views for all of the current 493 Pokemon.
1. Bulbasaur

**Pokemon**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, hey, I might as well attempt this, since now is the perfect opportunity. Or, at least in a less subjective case, it would, but anyhoos, here it is - a very pathetic attempt of mine to get short POVs from all of the (current) four hundred and ninety three Pokemon, including Arceus. Well, them and all of the entirely brand new Gen 5 Pokemon who won't be new within several months or so. And we're going in order, starting with Bulbasaur, because we're not having crap like Missingno or M or any other glitches involved. Okay? Okay. And that's all I have to say. Not to mention, a little adding here and there. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Gardevoir woke up, stretching her arms as she stood up. She gasped as she was greeted in her bed by Lucario and Zoroark, who both had their hands behind her back.

"Happy birthday, Gardevoir!" They both said in unison as they smiled, trying to mae a good impression.

Gardevoir blinked several times as she giggled with glee, clapping her hands together. "Oh, you boys sure are so sweet! Knowing it was my birthday and all..." She then tapped her chin with her right hand as she began pondering. "But wait a minute... how old am I?"

Lucario coughed as he rubbed the back of his head, while oroark folded his arms, rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Gardevoir. You're going to have a great birthday," Zoroark stated as he grabbed Gardevoir's left hand and kissed it, making Gardevoir blush.

Lucario got an idea as he raised his right index finger, proclaiming loudly, "You know what? I'll go make us some nice big breakfast to feast on!" He then placed on a white apron as he headed into the kitchen. Breakfast for champions, that is.

Gardevoir and Zoroark looked at each other and laughed as they followed Lucario into the kitchen, to celebrate with a great, big breakfast.

* * *

001: Bulbasaur

A male specimen Pikachu, the most famous Pokemon species of all, was visiting an old fellow friend of his. The Pikachu looked all over the beautiful grass meadows as he spotted a particular odd spot in the grass, gasping with joy as he smiled, running towards the spot. A lone Bulbasaur yawned as he woke up, turning around to see his fellow friend Pikachu.

"Hey! Bulbasaur, it's me, Pikachu!" The Pikachu exclaimed as he hugged the Bulbasaur, giggling with glee.

The Bulbasaur chuckled, using his vines to pat the Pikachu on his shoulders. "Hey hey, Pikachu. How are you doing on this fine, peachy day?"

Pikachu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his small left, yellow paw. "Aww well, you know. The usual." His ears peaked as he remembered why he came to see the Bulbasaur. "Oh yeah! I meant to tell you! Gardevoir has a birthday party coming up... you wanna come?"

The Bulbasaur slightly hesitated as he chucked nervously. "Ehehehe... well, actually, I was just thinking of munching on grass..."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Bulbasaur as he sighed, shrugging as he shook his head. "Well, okay. But if you change your mind, just come find me." And with that, Pikachu headed towards the western direction, taking off like a speeding bullet.

The Bulbasaur sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Well... I can't really be bothered to go to a birthday party. Maybe on some other day." He turned around, heading towards the eastern direction with a grin on his face, "But for now..."

Nearby, Meowth and his companion Mime Jr. were snooping as usual, having overheard what Pikachu stated.

"Did ya hear every last word, Mimey?" Meowth stated as she grinned, rubbing his paws together. "Gardevoir is having dat dere birthday party. And we're gonna ruin it!"

Mime Jr. giggled as he placed his hands on his face. "Ohohoho! I hope Mr. Pikachu plans to make lotsa spaghetti!"

Meowth slapped Mime Jr. Twice.

* * *

Later, the same said lone Bulbasaur was in the middle of a beautiful grassy meadow, eating away at a spot of grass as several more Bulbasaur nearby were resting their selves in the nice, hot sun. The Bulbasaur sighed as he munched down his grass.

"Bulba... munching on this grass, basking in the sunlight, tackling into my rivals... that's all I ever do in my humble life. Could there be at least a bit more to ask before I evolve?"

As the Bulbasaur continued to wonder of what more it could do, it was quickly challenged by another Bulbasaur, a blue-colored variant. All of the Bulbasaurs in the meadow were colored pure green, as was the lone Bulbasaur. A quick smirk across his face surely meant something more.

"All right, tough guy, give me something to actually enjoy about." The lone Bulbasaur muttered as he fired off a razor leaf towards the opponent Bulbasaur, but the opponent dodged into the air and slammed right on top of the Bulbasaur, wounding him. As the Bulbasaur tried to recover from his pain, the opponent ran straightforward into him with a tackle, followed by several whips from vine whip. As the lone Bulbasaur stumbled a bit backward, the opponent began to gather sunlight, and with enough energy, fired a solar beam straight at the lone Bulbasaur, knocking it off the earth and causing it to pummel on its back.

Greatly wounded, the lone Bulbasaur coughed as he chuckled, muttering before being knocked out, "Well... at least it was a good challenger this time... cough..."

* * *

Nearby the beautiful peaceful grassy meadows, a Baffuron and a Mebukijika in its winter form were both hiding behind a set of bushes, watching the flock of Swanna fly overheard, discussing their top secret mission.

"There's plenty of conspiracy going about, Discodeer," Baffuron referred to the Mebukika by its name. "We can handle this mission, right?"

Discodeer merely smirked as he patted his Baffuron partner on the head. "You have that right, Buffafro. Now let's get out there and kick some ass."

They both high fived each other as they jumped out of the bushes, both wearing swavy black outfits as they ran together on all fur of their feet.


	2. Ivysaur

002: Ivysaur

Ivysaur looked amongst the blooming flowers in the peaceful meadows as the sun shone brightly down on him, his plant on his back absorbing the sunlight as he went about his day. The reptilian leaf Pokemon tendered the flowers with his vine, making sure they were in top shape. Smiling as they were standing up perfectly, Ivysaur turned around, to see several Stantler running nearby.

"Ahhh... it does bring me great joy to see all the wonderful plants blooming in such pace..." Ivysaur muttered with satisfaction as he watched a pair of Oddish and Bellsprout help nurture some of the bushes to his left, resting his body on the grass as he looked up at the clear blue sky, "I could sure hope the rain would bring some much needed water soon. Of course, then again, the plants are fine on their own."

As Ivysaur took one more glance at the flowers behind him, he sighed as he began snoozing peacefully, his plant taking in more of the sunlight.


	3. Venusaur

003: Venusaur

Venusaur yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. He looked up at the clear blue skies, to see the sun shining brightly down on him. Smiling as he barely moved, Venusaur remained in his place, snuggling in the comfort of the short grass. He could only hear the chirps of the Butterfree and Beautifly that flew nearby, sucking in the pollens from the flowers.

Several Paras were crawling onto Venusaur, nestling under his gigantic flower on his back. Venusaur, however, didn't mind, as he was laid back with comfort without a care for the whole world. Sighing as he felt the sun's rays reflected on his flower, Venusaur got maximum comfort out of his peacefully, non interrupted slumber.


	4. Charmander

004: Charmander

Charmander kept running for his life, holding his flame tail in his grasp as he screamed, trying not to get overtaken by the huge incoming wave heading towards the sandy shore. As Charmander reached for higher ground, the waves splashed upon the sand, soaking it completely. Taking one glance back, Charmander gulped as he nervously held onto his tail.

"Gee, that was close..." Charmander stated out of relief, rubbing his forehead, "I got to me more careful around the beach. The last thing I could expect is being splashed by the waves-" He screamed again as a larger wave came in, this time soaking the tropical jungle foliage he was hiding in. Moaning, Charmander took a quick glance at his tail, and screamed to see the flame starting to fade.

"Ack! No! I better get some help!" Charmander screamed as he headed uphill, bumping into a snoozing Charizard. "Charizard! You got to help me! My tail's flame! It's starting to disappear!"

Charizard let out with a loud yawn as he stood up and fired a tiny burst of fire onto Charmander's tail. Watching the flame standing up with vigor, Charizard grinned as he sat back down and resumed snoozing.

Charmander sighed out of relief as he shook his head, thankful for the flame on his tail remaining intact. "Oh, thank you, Charizard..." The red Fire-type lizard thanked with a smile as he headed towards the western direction, to munch down on some berries after his little episode with his tail flame.


	5. Charmeleon

005: Charmeleon

Charmeleon looked at his sharp claws, and grinned. Looking up at the gigantic boulders that rested on the tree-infested mountains, Charmeleon leapt into the air and started slashing away at the trees, rushing right past them as he headed uphill. He punched his way through the boulders, using Flamethrower as he burnt the remains of the slashed trees. Going faster than a bullet, Charmeleon embraced himself as he broke through a gigantic rolling boulder with a Double Edge attack, pounding his way back on the earth.

Turning around and grinning, Charmeleon turned back towards the western direction and continued rushing forwards, feeling more energetic as the flame on his tail made his fire type attacks more powerful, slicing his way upwards until he reached the top. Looking down below, Charmeleon released several powerful embers down at the trees, watching the red flares spread quickly as the entire forest eventually was spread with fire. Crossing his arms and grinning, Charmeleon looked up at the clear blue sky, feeling the crisp, cool wind that breezed the peak of the mountain.


	6. Charizard

Pikachu continued running as he tripped over a vine. He fell on his face, moaning as he shook his head. He turned around, to see a smug male Aaken, which was a rock flying ancient bird Pokemon.

"Heh. Where do you think you're running off to, yellow rat?" Aaken stated as he crossed his feathery arms together.

Pikachu growled as electricity started to spark in his red cheeks. "I'm not a rat, I'm a mouse! And who do you think you are, tripping around Pokemon like that?"

Aaken chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Kid, you don't know nothing 'bout me. So you just mind your own business..." He poked Pikachu in the nose as he chuckled, continuing to move right past him, "And stay clear of my way."

Pikachu growled angrily as he gave the middle finger to the wandering Aaken, turning his attention back to the nothern direction, trying his best to ignore the rude encounter.

* * *

Charizard was doing several push ups on a rocky cliff right nearby a waterfall. He heard about Gardevoir's birthday from Mijimaru, so the fire-type dragon Pokemon thought he would prep up to surprise Gardevoir. Nearby, Meowth and Mime Jr. were watching from a set of rocks, being up to no good in the nieghborhood.

"We got in one little fight and my mom got scared-" Mime Jr. was slapped again by Meowth.

"SHut up, kid! Do you want to get sued!" Meowth angrily whispered back at Mime Jr. as he eyed CHarizard carefully, "We don't want to mess with this chump..."

Charizard took one glance at himself at his reflection in the water. He laughed vigoriously as he kissed his muscles.

"Hoo haa! Now I can finally show off Salamance and Garchomp!" CHarizard proclaimed as he formed muscles in his arms, taking off to the skies as he headed towards the western direction.

Meowth and Mime Jr. looked up as they were left, dumbfounded.

"...All right, time to move on to Plan Z," Meowth admitted as he glanced down, whimpering as his eyes grew tiny. Another Charizard was present, but this one was much bigger and meaner than the last. "Oh crap."

* * *

Nearby, Buffafro and Discodeer were watching as several Charizards flew into the rocky valley that contained their breeding grounds, watching curiously as they observed the area around.

"Seems like things are getting fiesty up there." Discodeer quietly muttered.

Buffafro shook his head at Discodeer. "Don't be so hasty. We're on a mission." He placed on his black sunglasses as he coolly stated, "Time to douse some dragons."

The two beyond awesome mammal Pokemon got on their hind legs as they dashed towards the start of the path upward the rocky mountain, dashing forward as they smashed the boulders in front of them. Discodeer reached the top faster, being able to see the Charizards mating with each other while other Charizards were brawling to the death. Discodeer took out a cigarette and smoked it as Buffafro made it to the top, panting as he tried catching his breath.

"Look at them, bro. All those Charizards... mating, fighting..." Discodeer stated ae folded his arms as he sighed. "Something about it seems so natural."

Buffafro wrapped his left arm around Discodeer, firmly stating to him, "Don't drop your guard down, Discodeer. You all know how Charizard get when you enrage them..."

A huge, black colored Charizard appeared behind the two mammal Pokemon, huffing smoke out from his nostrils as he tapped the two. Buffafro and Discodeer turned around, to be greeted with a powerful whack from the black Charizard's tail, followed by an immense Flamethrower. Buffafro and Discodeer hung onto each other as they tumbled down the rocky mountain, refraining from screaming as they held in their pride. The black Charizard smirked as he folded his arms, laughing triumphally.


	7. Squirtle

Piplup and Mijumaru were both selling chocolate bars. Why were they selling chocolate bars? Because they had to in order to pay a debt for taking 30 pieces of candy. That's right, thirty pieces of sweet, sugary candy. That's as many as three tens.

**And that's terrible.**

"Aww man, why do we have to do this?" Mijumaru groaned as he tilted his head to the right, complaining, "It's not like there isn't any more candy ars back there..."

Pipluo growled as he got annoyed by Mijumaru's complaining. "Because, if we don't pay off our debt, we'll never be allowed back into our freedom." He slapped Mijumaru as he snapped, "Now come on, stop being a baby. We got chocolate bars to sell."

Mijumaru only sighed as he followed Piplup's lead towards the foggy swamp nearby.

* * *

Squirtle yawned as he got out of his watery bed, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The tiny turtle Pokemon yawned as he drank some water, spitting the remaining water out as he headed into his living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on his television set. He groaned as the doorbell rang, causing him to get off the couch and move his fat ass. Opening the door, he saw Piplup and Mijumaru smiling at him.

"Oh, what the hell do you two losers want?" Squirtle growled as he twitched his neck.

Mijumaru giggled as he covered his mouth. "Ehehehe... we're selling chocolate. You want some?" He squealed with delight as he acted naughty.

Squirtle eyed Mijumaru suspiciously. "And just what is this... "chocolate" do you speak of?"

Piplup sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, slightly blushing as he looked upwards. "Well... uh... its sweeter than normal chocolate, and it can make you aroused..."

That one sentence was enough to allow Squirtle to slam the door in front of Piplup and Mijumaru. Sadly for Squirtle, his entire home fell on top of him, crushing the tiny turtle Pokemon and knocking him out. Piplup and Mijumaru looked at each other and shrugged as they went to try and sell chocolate to the other water-type Pokemon.


End file.
